Let's Get These Teen Hearts Beating Faster, Faster
by dragon agility
Summary: KxC Oneshot 'Dance is a vertical expression of a horizontal wish.' After a night together, Cagalli refuses to accept that Kira is the only one for her. He doesn't think so. Dancing, teasing innuendoes, and lustful touching ensues. Who can resist Kira now?


Heya! I'm back with my 2nd Kira x Cagalli fanfic. Yes, you read right: KxC, so if you don't like incestual relationships, press the back button now!

Summary:"Cagalli? Did you know that dance is a vertical expression of a horizontal wish?" After a night of passion, Cagalli refuses to accept that Kira is the only one for her. But he doesn't think so. Oh no, not at all. Dancing, teasing innuendoes and lustful touches ensues. Who can't fall for Kira when he's as sexy as this?

**WARNINGS:** Yes, this should be read. #1: KxC so yes, this is incest. #2: Heed the 'M' rating as this could be considered a near lemon. There is conversation of a sexual nature and lime in some detail. #3 Athrun gets bashed slightly. I do not mean to do this intentionally. I love Athrun asa character, but he is used in this fanfic for a purpose, not because I intentionally hate him. Spread the Athrun Love!

This fanfic is inspired by the song 'Lying is the Most Fun a Girl Can Have Without Takingher Clothes Off' by Panic at the Disco. It's good to listen to it while reading as it gives the fanfic a 'sexy' effect **:.:laughs:.:**

I just had to write this fanfic and make it as sexy as I could. I tried to keep the characters in character as much as possible and also tried to make them ultra sexy and behave in an adult way! So I hope you enjoy!

There are also a number of flashbacks as well, but they should be easy to follow.

* * *

**Lets Get These Teen Hearts Beating Faster, Faster**

It had started out as a simple formal party concerned with raising funds for World Culture and to enlighten the Princess about other Lands with alcohol and dancing. You know, that kind of party where people lose the toils of their daily life and actually have fun. But it had turned into so much more for Cagalli, toils included.

Below, the music was muted as she walked at speed along the corridors of the manor on the first floor, her heels sounding against the parquet floor. But the subdued sound of the catchy melody did nothing to hide her exhilaration.

Her petite fingers were wrapped firmly in another's as she pulled the bluenette along, their breathing harsh in anticipation. She suddenly stopped against a closed door, pulling the emerald-eyed man's lips down to hers, their bodies close together against the door, the heat rising.

As he nipped at her jewelled neck, his fingers running along the folds of her little black dress, she breathed and fumbled behind her to open the door with the keycard that she had extracted from his inner pocket. After a few moments, they fell together into the room, light seeping into the darkness before the door was once again closed and they were alone in darkness.

Cagalli immediately pulled Athrun's lips to hers, undoing his tie swiftly and working on his buttons before she broke the kiss and pushed him down onto the double bed that was in the middle of the room, ahead of joining him. She straddled his hips, a groan emanating from his throat as she seductively and slowly removed her dress.

She needed this. True, she hadn't really needed or wanted anything much in her life except for the safety of her family, friends and country. The war was over though, for now. Actually being selfish was a luxury she could make use of at this moment in time.

She needed Athrun's hands running over her body. She needed Athrun to take her and she needed to feel that she didn't need _him_.

Kira…

It had happened quite by accident. A small enclosed space, no where to really escape to except the endless countryside around them. Or alternatively, each other. It had just happened. No warning, no real thought. It just did. But it had elicited feelings that she had never felt before.

It wasn't all about emotional feelings. She had slept with various men; after all, a stressful life as a person of important position in Orb came with no freedom. So she had learned to use her appeal and beauty to seduce to relieve her stress and have some fun. This was all with dating, or course. She had morals. Also, the Orb residents and her cabinet often brought up the subject or her settling down as she had worked so hard. And she had experienced all different types of lovers.

But none of them had made her feel quite like her twin had done. She hadn't expected it at all and it had startled her.

Nothing had ever been so intense in all her life. A small amount of time in a small space with her twin was all it took for her eyes to somewhat open. Nothing had ever felt so _right_. It was as if she really needed him; that she needed to love him and be his. That she had never experienced this before and wanted more.

And didn't Kira know it.

He had caressed her cheek, kissed her softly and whispered words that she didn't want to hear. Or rather, scared to hear.

No, she didn't need him. No, he wasn't the one for her. No, she could feel just as wanted with other men.

No. There wasn't only going to be him from that moment onwards.

And this was why at this moment, her fingers were sliding along her skin as she tantalisingly pulled off her dress, throwing it to the floor, her hands now buried in her own hair as she locked gaze with the lustful eyes of Athrun. She knew she looked stunning and wanton, her reflection in his emerald eyes. And then she kissed him.

She had been avoiding Kira as much as she could over the past two weeks, but wherever she turned he was there, gazing at her with desire in his eyes. Kira had never really been assertive, but since she had tried to avoid him, he had changed slightly: as if for the first time in his life he knew what he wanted.

And her name was Cagalli.

In fact, it was a major change. He looked at her with lustful yet protective eyes. He also took every opportunity to touch her. It was mostly just a brush of a hand of leg, but it sent shivers down Cagalli's spine. Anything he said sent her brain into a flurry.

'No, what I felt was just an illusion; it was false,' she reassured herself as Athrun flipped her over onto her back, kissing her collarbone. Her breathing was erratic and she gasped slightly as his attention turned to her chest. She was going to prove that it won't always be him.

And why did it have to be Kira? Perhaps, if she had experienced these strange feelings and lusts with someone else, she may have been less against them; less proving to herself. Cagalli never liked to rely: she was strong-willed and stubborn, but whenever Kira was involved, somehow she turned into mush. It struck her deeply and that was why it insulted her that he had made her feel feelings that she ad never experienced. Also, it was the fact that perhaps she was a little jealous of her twin. He seemed to be in peace within and had the love, care and attention that he wanted at all times.

So there wasn't only going to be him from that moment onwards. What she had felt with him, she could feel just as easily with others. Stubborn was her nickname for a reason.

She didn't need him. She couldn't love him. She could survive on her own. Because the feeling that had scared her the most when she had been with him, was one that told her that she couldn't endure live without him.

'False feelings,' she thought as Athrun kissed her flesh, 'no more that an illusion…'

* * *

Among the loud music and the growing atmosphere of the party, an amethyst eyed brunette watched as his twin openly kissed Athrun. It was a seductive kiss that lasted for just the right amount of time for Cagalli to entice Athrun and at the same time, frustrate Kira. His fingers closed tightly on the empty glass he was holding. She whispered something in his ear and instantly, Kira's best friend smiled and then Cagalli was running up the stairs, pulling him along. 

And then she purposely turned her gaze towards him, amber reflected in amethyst, her pink lips curled in a smile, before she disappeared from view.

Kira turned his gaze away and relaxed his hold on the glass before standing up and merging himself within the sea of dancers. He smiled to himself.

He knew how stubborn Cagalli was. And he knew that she liked to be right. But whatever she tried to deny since that time two weeks ago, it would always come back to her. He knew that she had felt something unimaginable when it had happened: he had felt it too, no matter how wrong it was. But that didn't matter when it was a perfect feeling. Love knew no bounds in Kira's book.

But of source, she refused to accept that. Why couldn't she realise that he would give her the experiences that she longed for? That he would love her?

Kira knew that she had gone to Athrun not only to spite him, but to see if that unimaginable feeling could be revived in the arms of another. She had only ever felt it with him and refused to acknowledge that Kira was the only one. He glanced his eyes upwards to the ceiling.

'No matter how much you try to run Cagalli, you know it will always just be me.'

So Kira let her have her fun. It had all become a game of control: he the pursuer and she the sought after. And he would stop at nothing to make her realise that he was right.

Yes, he was what she had been looking for. Yes, he had more wit, a better kiss and a gentler touch than ever boy she would ever meet. That fateful day that they had met in Heliopolis had been waiting for this moment in time.

Kira disappeared into the sea of dancers as they swayed hypnotically to the sound of Samba. It wouldn't be long before she came down knowing that the _older_ twin knew better.

* * *

As Cagalli quickly and quietly slipped on her black dress as Athrun half slept, she recalled the words that Kira had uttered to her just before they had entered the party together. 

_He had wrapped his arms around her waist from behind, his breath hot on her ear, "You look stunning tonight, Cagalli, but I doubt that anyone in here tonight that repeats these words to you will evoke such a feeling as what you're feeling now as they've come from **my** lips…"_

_He ran his fingers up her arms to emphasise how her hairs stood on end. _

She half growled in her throat as she zipped up the dress and glanced at her reflection in the mirror. She didn't look exhilarated. The post flush of a woman intoxicated by female pheromones and hot blood did not exist in this room. The bare white walls had not been stained by her screams of pleasure.

She frowned at her reflection and began to rub at her neck where there were a few blotches of redness on her skin, scattered around that were already almost fading, 'He can't even hickey right…'

A small moan from the bed averted her attention and she felt her blood boil.

'_No, what I felt with Kira just an illusion; it was false,'_

She recalled telling herself this and her fingers withdrew into a fist. Without any care for the rousing occupant within the sheets of the bed, Cagalli stumbled slightly as she slipped on her heeled shoes that she loathed but had been the only ones to wear for the occasion. And perhaps to gain a little height against her brother.

She stopped slightly outside the room as she slowly closed the door. His name slipped so easily into her mind. Along with the true notion that Athrun had done nothing to make her feel anything that Kira had made her feel. Had not come even close, like all the others before.

"I won't accept it!" she mumbled ecstatically to herself.

As she neared the stairs and the music once again began to reach her ears in a normal manner instead of being muted, she suddenly remembered, as if it had been planned that way, the look on Kira's face as she had ascended the stairs.

Cagalli had purposefully looked back at Kira as she knew that he was following her form with his trained eyes. She had smiled non-verbally, saying in her smile to him that she wasn't bound to him. He had had a strange light in his eyes, the corners of his lips in a small smile. Although his fist had been closed firmly around a glass, about to smash it with his co-ordinator strength, his face had been different.

"Damnit…" she said to herself as she realised exactly what he had been conveying to her.

It was a look that said that he knew, before it even happened, that Athrun would not be able to give her the feelings that she wanted or would be able to prove him wrong in any way.

She screwed her eyes shut, knowing that as soon as she descended, he would be waiting just to say something to her. Her stubborn streak flared up and she knew that she couldn't accept that Kira was right. There was only anger and frustration in her heart at the moment; petty feelings and emotions were out of the equation.

She needed alcohol, she decided. She couldn't stand the burning of the beverage, but she needed to calm herself down. She felt compelled to hit her brother square across the face, imagining the crowd of people who would watch the spectacle. But Cagalli wouldn't let Kira know that he had got to her. Hell no!

So Kira thought that he could beat her at this game. He couldn't change her feelings and Cagalli wouldn't let Kira know that there was doubt in her. If only nothing had ever happened between them. She opened her eyes and breathed deeply, ignoring the nagging feeling within her kind heart that told her that she would never wish such a thing.

He was wrong. She didn't need him. There wouldn't always be him.

The band was playing a mixture of Java and Bali rhythms at this point, the music sounding fully in her ears.

As soon as she had ascended the stairs as fast as she had ever before, amongst the sea of black tuxedos, shirts and dresses of the dance, his amethyst eyes shone like the unrelenting beacons of a lighthouse, ever searching, ever a warning.

And of course, his gaze found hers with a smile on his face that said it all.

'Bastard,' Cagalli thought to herself as she clenched her fists and turned her head away from him before making her way with a stride to the bar and perched her petite figure on a bar stool. She ordered a strong vodka shot which she gulped in one go before shuddering from the insatiable burning in the back of her throat.

She knew he was behind her before she even turned around. Twin instinct you could call it. Or perhaps, it was that same lust coming back once again: the one that made the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end and a shiver crawl down her spine delightfully.

She tutted to herself, clutching tighter onto the shot glass as he glided into the chair beside her and ordered a Gin and Tonic for himself as if oblivious to her sitting there, but of course, he was aware. Just as he was aware of the blistering party behind them as the noise of the band and the laughter of the dancing people as they strutted on the floor. She didn't dare face him, instead keeping her eyes forwards.

He took a sip of his drink, before turning his gaze to her, his eyes raking over her face as her lips pursed into a thin line and then he smiled. It lit up his eyes brilliantly.

"Cagalli," he began, for she knew that it would be a long talk - if it could be called that - he would give, "I hope your fumble in the dark with him was worth it."

_**Think of what you did  
And how I hope to God he was worth it**_

The music played by the band could do nothing to hide the sound of Cagalli slamming her shot glass on the table, "You jerk! What right do you have to patronise me! Huh, you're only my _younger_ _brother_, so I don't have to listen to anything you say, Kira." Her earlier thoughts fuelled her anger.

Kira smiled into his glass, seeing the anger in her amber eyes. They were on fire, and he could tell that she was trying her hardest not to lose her cool that she had regained after her small outburst.

He swivelled in his chair, drinking in her beauty. Her little black dress that every woman seemed to own clung to her small feminine curves and accentuated her figure nicely. It was a rarity to see her in something as feminine as a dress, and he gladly drunk in the sight of her. Her neck was graced with a simple diamond – a present from him of course and the fact she was wearing it did surprise him – and her face was framed by the soft curls of her blonde hair. His amethyst eyes sparkled slightly, "You're looking a little flustered, Cagalli."

"Waiter! A refill please!" Cagalli ignored him as her shot glass was refilled and promptly drunk. And as she turned to him, she spoke, smiling, "I can assure you, Kira, that it isn't your mocking that has brought a flush to my face."

Her eyes flicked upwards to the room upstairs to prove her point, her lips curving at the corners.

Kira swivelled back to face the bar as he took another sip. She could never hide her true emotions from him. He heard them in her voice.

She spoke again, determined to not let him have the upper hand in something that she thought he didn't understand, "I never knew you had jealous tendencies, Kira. But you have no right to say what I can or can't do, or what I can feel or can't. I'm a grown woman enjoying a night of freedom from the office."

Since when did she belong to him anyway?

'_You know it will always just be me…'_

He didn't own her and he couldn't claim her just after one act of passion. But why did her heart twinge at the sight of him?

Cagalli watched as her shot glass was refilled once more, though this time not on her consent. The waiter had obviously been listening to the conversation and felt that she needed alcoholic therapy. Only, he didn't know the half of it. She rang her finger along the rim of the shot glass, the noxious liquid spinning but she wasn't interested in drinking anymore. It was doing nothing to quell her anger at the audacity of her brother's words and his apparent control over her.

'Since when did he become so persistent? He can't understand what I feel,' she reasoned to herself, 'he's so, urgh! full of himself!'

"Are you going to drink that?" he asked, placing his hand next to hers upon the bar top.

Cagalli knew his game, "You know full well that I'm not going to. After all, you're my _twin_, so of course you know everything about me, but you want to be _closer_ still…"

A thought struck her. This was the first time that she had really thought about the implications of what had happened. They were twins: brother and sister. It hadn't been a problem at the time and up to now though, she realised. Did heart really win over matter and morals?

She took up his gaze and he broke into a small laugh, his voice laced with a husky edge, before his face turned serious and not for the first time that night, she felt herself drowning in his endless amethyst gaze. His eyes were like whirlpools, she concluded. Her mind reversed back to the passion she had felt in the stuffy car little more than two weeks ago, which was the first time that she had really looked into someone's eyes so deeply that she had felt completely connected and unable to look away.

Now, this game was becoming dangerous, especially as it seemed as though he was in more control. She couldn't face him presently.

'What's wrong with me?' she asked herself, 'Bastard, I just can't stand to look at him. He needs to know exactly how much fun I had with Athrun…' She smiled to herself. Two could play at a game of jealousy and at under handing the other.

As his hand came up to caress her cheek, Cagalli turned and promptly slid from the bar stool, stretching her back cat-like, speaking loud enough for him to hear, "I need to stretch after that insanely _long_ yet immensely _pleasurable_ activity in the large rooms upstairs."

She heard his tut behind her. She grinned and as she moved to once again join the sea of dancers, Kira grabbed onto her wrist, "Cagalli. I can read your frustration like a book."

She turned to stare at him, her face unchanging and he continued with confidence, "I know full well that I made you feel more passionate than he did. Did you have to touch yourself to finish? Did you almost scream my name as he _attempted_ to push you over the edge? Why do you keep denying what's in front of you?"

_**Is it still me that makes you sweat?  
Am I who you think about in bed when the lights are dim and your heart is racing as your fingers touch your skin?**_

"Kira…" she uttered irritably as she snatched her wrist away from his grip. She bit her lower lip as he almost smirked, his chestnut hair falling into his eyes. How dare he say something like that to her face as if he was Mr. Superior. He wasn't any better than any other man at how he had made her feel, she told herself.

"Why do you keep lying to yourself, Cagalli?" he continued, his eyes dark, "You know, they say that lying is the most fun a girl can have without taking her clothes off. Does that apply to you?"

She visibly flinched at his harsh, rude and audacious words. Who did he think he was?

"Cagalli? Care to dance with me? I'm sure that I can make you swelter more with a flustered dance than you ever did with him…"

Cagalli's eyes glazed over with a lethal mixture of fury and astonishment. She fisted her fingers together harder than before and she felt adrenaline pumping through her veins. She could hardly believe how suave yet rude he was acting. It was a side that she had hardly seen before. She knew two things though: he was only this way because he was determined to win and was 100 serious with what he was saying. He really thought that he was the only one for her.

And this was his best friend he was talking about so flippantly. Was it because he was so certain that he could make her sweat more with a simple dance? And that only he could reignite the passion that she had first experienced with him?

The other thing was that the mere sound of his husky voice sent a delightful shiver down her spine, weakening her at the knees.

She growled at her own weakness, "Bastard…" and with that, she turned and strode around the crowd away from her twin brother, huffing with every step.

She wasn't looking where she was going, but she knew that she needed some fresh air. And a punch bag too, she reasoned.

"Cagalli!"

She slowed down slightly and her eyes gazed to the side in the direction of her name being called. The stairs were grand and covered in a plush red carpet that she had only really seen in the movies and her own Orb mansion. Half stumbling down the stairs was a bluenette with his hands at his collar trying to do up his tie as he descended. He stopped quite ungracefully in front of her as she too halted at the bottom of the stairs.

His appearance was flustered: his hair in disarray and his clothes put on hap-hazardly. There was also a slight flush on his cheeks and suddenly he was frowning at her as he straightened his blazer jacket.

"Cagalli? Why did you up and leave so suddenly? Come on…let's go back upstairs," he smiled as he took her hand and turned to ascend the stairs once again.

When she didn't move, Athrun descended the one step that he had climbed, "Cagalli? What…what's wrong?"

'What is wrong with me? Don't…don't I want this so that I can forget about Kira?' she thought within her mind as she took in his appearance and everything that had happened earlier between them.

He was such a kind person who would do anything for her and they had had something in the past, something that had sparked something warm within her. She had thought that it had been the one thing that all girls hoped for. But since that time 2 weeks ago in the stuffy car, she had realised that all she had felt then with Athrun was simply the fuse being lit compared to the sparks she had experienced in that small enclosed space.

Even now, taking in his appearance, Cagalli felt no spark or any lust towards him. Just the reassuring feeling of a good friend. At the beginning of the night when she had first arrived with one action on her mind, she had thought him the likely candidate. No, more than that, but for Athrun to be the one to fix the mistake that she had made before.

'Mistake?' her conscious laughed at her, but she ignored the nagging feeling for the time being.

She had used him and felt immediately ashamed. One of her closest friends that listened to any of her troubles and she had led him on. Her mind has been consumed with the words and actions of her twin that she had not even been thinking rationally.

Did she regret it though? To find out for herself once and for all whether her brother was the only one for her?

He was dishevelled and the tone of his voice made him sound as if she was the best thing that had happened to him in a while. Even smelling his cologne now did nothing to mask the lingering, musky aroma of Kira's own cologne that made her blood heat up that heated night and a few minutes ago at the bar.

Athrun was squeezing her hand slightly and her musings left her, "Cagalli, I…I had fun upstairs. You're so…sexy."

Even those words were said with another slight flush on his face as if he felt awkward saying them. And at that moment, Cagalli couldn't help but compare Athrun to his best friend and her twin brother. Whatever words spilled from Kira's mouth were just so unpremeditated but they evoked so much more. The words were just so much more intelligent and still made her heart jump in anticipation.

_**I've got more wit**_

"Athr…" before she could even finish, his lips were upon hers, probing her lips with his tongue.

His hands were roaming all over her body and she wrapped her arms around him instinctively and kissed him back half-heartedly. In fact, without any care or thought put into it.

Because she felt nothing.

His tongue, which was demanding, didn't caress the sides of her mouth nor battle with her own tongue in a manner which should leave pleasant tremors. It was quite sloppy and wet. The manly fingers that ran over her arms didn't leave a heating trail of pleasure in their wake and his lithe body against hers didn't ignite a fire within.

Nothing compared to the gentle yet demanding tongue caresses that Kira had given her and the way in which every touch made her beg for more.

_**A better kiss,  
**__**A hotter touch**_

Suddenly in her mind came the closeness of two bodies entwined in a closed space, the air around their tangled limbs sticky, heavy and intensely hot. Every movement between them was echoed by a loud moan that filled up the small space and the perspiration between them made their bodies' slick, their amber and amethyst eyes bearing into each other as they felt the sparks between them explode.

Nothing compared to this evening's activities with her current kissing partner.

_**A better fuck  
Than any boy you'll ever meet**_

In fact, all the feelings that she realised that she felt for Kira completely overwhelmed the pitiful feelings that Athrun gave her. Even these past two weeks when she had avoided her twin, she had felt far better emotions with the subtle glances and impending tension in the air between them that she had avoided but subconsciously still yearned for and had yet been afraid of.

'Kira…'

_**Sweetie you had me**_

Nothing sunk in harder than blunt realisation and she suddenly had to get away.

Cagalli ended the kiss abruptly, pushing Athrun away from her. His eyes flew open as he looked her up and down, "Cagalli…"

"No, Athrun," she spoke calmly, looking confidently into his eyes, her breathing a little unsteady, "I can't…"

He closed his eyes and sighed, before opening them as he spoke, "Come on, Cagalli. There's definitely something there between us…"

A humorous smile came to her face as she turned her gaze to the sea of dancers, looking for her twin, "No Athrun. There's nothing in the way which you want. There used to be something, but not anymore."

'There's nothing better that in the way that Kira can give…'

"Cagalli…hey, Cagalli!"

His voice called after her, but she was already walking away from him and suddenly, the music from the band that was now within the melodies of jazz was much louder in her ears as she manoeuvred in the crowd of dancers, her eyes searching for Kira.

"_Did you have to touch yourself to finish?"_

_:.:It was over far too quickly and as he was breathing on her shoulder from his climax, her fingers moved on there own will to her core and as she began to buck and writhe against her own ministrations, while he, who was still breathing heavily on her shoulder with his warm breath was completely oblivious to her self-satisfaction:.:_

How could Kira know? It was no sure guess, she was sure. Was there something deeper than a loving twin bond between them?

Torn apart at birth and separated for 16 years. A cruel fate. But in only the matter of five years, he knew more about herself than even she did. Would those 21 years together had changed anything between them now?

Cagalli had often wished to have those 16 years of her life back with him, but now as she walked through the dancers all around her, she wouldn't want her life any other way than it was at this moment in time. It was something that she had never considered before.

"_Did you almost scream my name as he attempted to push you over the edge?"_

_:.:As she fantasised that the fingers touching herself belonged to someone who managed to touch her soul with every movement, his olive skin and dark hair contrasting against her cream skin and golden locks, it's then that the one breathing on her shoulder realised what she was doing and started to edge her on by kissing her chest. But she's far too gone and his touch does nothing because the one in her fantasy has done everything for her and she have to bite her tongue because the name that wants to escape her lips simply can't, as she falls over the edge with a groan of suppressed identity:.:_

He had known all along, just as his expression had told her as she had ascended the stairs earlier. She knew now that no one would ever touch her in the way that he could. What was with this all knowing Kira? When she had first met him, he hadn't been like that at all. But war changed people. War matured and aged people. War gave mental years to someone that they shouldn't have. But she loved that side of him: it was a kindness and understanding that no one could falter.

Cagalli couldn't miss him in the sea of dancers. He just stood out with simply no effort at all amongst the dancers, as if he was born to perform everything to perfection. Amethyst eyes that shone in the brilliance of the low light, his casual suit attire moulded to his lithe body of olive skin as if he had been as a child, one who had played endlessly in the sunlight. His chestnut locks that fell over his forehead into his eyes. She itched to run her fingers through his soft hair (that night, she had been surprised at how soft it was as she touched it properly and gently for the first time) and lock her gaze with his amethyst depths properly and convey all she wanted to now say to him.

Her breathing rose slightly and her eyes narrowed as she raked her eyes over the pretty blonde that he was dancing with (she immediately knew that he had most probably picked her out of the crowd for her similar colouring to her) and as he spun her around to the riffs in the jazz melody, amethyst met with amber.

It was in that small second that time seemed to stop. Cagalli's lips parted as if she wanted to say something to him and his eyes shined with a surprised innocence that she hadn't seen in his eyes for a long time.

As she had told herself before when Athrun had kissed her by the stairs, nothing sunk in harder than blunt realisation. Nothing did. That moment of realisation is where everything turns right again.

Her heart pulsated with warmth and perhaps, a certain stupidity at her part.

Of course, she needed him: he was the one for her, the only one.

And nothing she did could make her feel just as wanted with other men. Nothing came close to what she could have with Kira.

And why would she want to feel wanted by other men when she loved Kira? And she knew by something unexplainable that he loved her too. He wanted her.

Looking at his expression as he continued to turn, she knew that he knew that she would come back to him sooner or later.

And deep down, she knew that she'd come back to him too no matter how stubborn or set out to prove a point she was.

He smiled as he finished the turn before stopping, the blonde in his arms startled and overwhelmed at the same time. It seemed he had that effect with many people.

"I'm sorry, but I'll have to leave you to dance with someone else now," he spoke in a smooth tone, his eyes glancing to lock with Cagalli's.

Before the girl could even mutter a reply, Kira had already turned and had caught Cagalli by her waist, drawing her close. Cagalli's eyes widened, the other blonde long forgotten and suddenly he was closer to her than he had ever been during the evening so far. The scent of his cologne once again pleasurably invaded her nostrils, his forehead against hers and his warm breath gentle on her cheek.

There was something possessive about his grip on her, but Cagalli knew that she was holding him just as tight. T could have looked like two lovers who had lost each other reunited. And to be honest, it was quite like that. Deep down, they didn't want to let go and lose the other. Their gazes were locked and somehow, Cagalli couldn't believe how much she actually wanted him.

'How could I have been so wrong?' she thought, 'He's…the one I want…'

He smirked.

"Isn't it nice here? In the middle of a crowd who have no idea who we really are, or that we're twins, so whatever happens on this dance floor is simply seen as a fervent act between two who want each other."

Cagalli's astonishment at the boldness of his actions quickly disappeared as she led him into a dance of the tango. He quickly gained control of the momentum of their moves.

'Does he know exactly why I've come back to him?' she wondered as the fever of the tango ignited her soul. He was still speaking with assertiveness, his voice teasing and lustful at the same time. Did he still think that she was denying herself to him? She smirked as Kira dipped her down to the floor in time with the tango.

No, he must know that she had come back to him for good. The look in his eyes when he had held her possessively told her that. But he still played her with teasing words, which made her want him with lust.

Well, two could be assertive. She could make him feel just as clouded by lust and love as she was feeling.

She played along, as she spoke, "Kira, I know exactly what you're thinking."

He smiled, twirling her around and catching her in his embrace as she fell against his chest on her return, "Enlighten me."

She smirked, "You're thinking that perhaps what you said before affected me enough to make me come back to you and dance right here with you now."

"You know me too well," he replied, holding her closer still, "but I know for a fact that it did."

She breathed against his ear, his hands cupping her lower back, "You sure?"

His eyes turned serious, "I saw you by the stairs talking to Athrun. But you turned him away…you know that it's only ever going to be _me_…"

He watched as Cagalli retracted from his shoulder, her eyes darkening and his grip around his back tightened, "Kira..."

He stopped their dancing amongst the sea of movement, so that as she looked into his eyes, she could only focus on him alone as everything else was just a sea of blurs around her. Colours blurred together as they swarmed around them and the heat rose.

She leant forward and gave him a small chaste kiss on the side of his mouth, her lips touching his for a fleeting second. She smiled in a teasing manner, "You think that I need you that much, Kira; that you have power over me? No, you need me more than I need you. You didn't have to come tonight but the moment you saw me in my dress you couldn't let anyone else touch me and you attended this party for me. Also, when I dragged Athrun upstairs, I saw the look on your face. The glass in your fingers almost smashed but you acted complacent when I returned as if to think that you had control over me. Have I not shown you my power?"

He didn't say anything at first but then he laughed, a beautiful sound to her ears as he leaned into the crook of her neck, whispering against her ear, "I know you too well, Cagalli; I know you too well. I saw an amber eyed woman glancing at me all week and carefully preparing a dress, trying on endless seductive designs and choosing the most provocative just to gain a reaction from me tonight. I think I drew you out before you drew out me…"

She flushed, her eyes fluttering closed as Kira mimicked her action earlier by giving her a chaste kiss in the crook of her neck. Before she could do or say anything else, Kira had begun to once again spin her around to the music of the tango. Every flourish of the beats resulted in a dance move that ignited the fire between them even more.

The music changed its tempo slightly, slowing down luxuriously so that it felt as if it was a chance to let the dancers catch their breath back. But another flourish of a beat emerged from the melody and suddenly, Cagalli found out just how well Kira could dance as he dipped her expertly and with a twirl, pulled her to his chest, his head tilted sidewards and his eyes half closed.

"Cagalli," he whispered, but she could still hear him above the music, "Did you know that dance is a vertical expression of a horizontal wish?"

It was then that she knew _for sure_ that he knew that she had chosen him. That Cagalli Yula Athha wanted Kira Yamato. That he had ultimately been the only one for her. It was his playful yet yearning tone of his voice as he had just whispered to her words that made her want to rip his clothes off. He knew that he didn't have to push her anymore; that he didn't have to convince her of what he felt. Kira knew that she knew and that she was no more denying on her part.

Nothing would separate them anymore.

But to him, anything that made _his_ Cagalli weak at the knees and clouded with lust was worth it. He liked to see her falling at his feet with want. She smiled slyly to herself. He was playing that card right now.

She knew that she loved him and he knew that he loved her. They both knew of each other's feelings. But a little fun wouldn't hurt, would it? He really wanted her to just give herself into his charms, to beg for his warmth and love.

Well, two can play that game.

_**Girl I was it; look past the sweat, a better love deserving of  
Exchanging body heat in the passenger seat?**_

She breathed, her fingernail running purposefully down his clothed chest, "Well, not all wishes come true, do they Kira?"

He answered her with a rhythmic twirl, her shoes sliding across the floor as her body was pulled along in a fervour as he spoke next to her ear, "Well, we'll have to see about that…"

_:.:A storm outside the car window, the lightning illuminating the countryside around them and sending weird vestiges of light into the car. But Cagalli didn't care. Neither did she care about the distant rumbling of thunder or the force in which the rain pelted onto the glass. Her mind couldn't concentrate on anything but the heat that she felt on her skin. Her fingers clenching tightly within soft chestnut locks, small moans of pleasure escaping her lips as Kira continued to pleasure her unclothed chest with intense kisses:.:_

People around them within the sea of dancers who were also dancing began to say "Who are they?" but no one knew for sure just who they actually were. All they could admire was the intensity in which they danced: the closeness and the strictness of their moves as if they danced to live with each other. The twins could feel their eyes on them but they didn't care. Within their circle of tango dance, all that existed was them.

_**So testosterone boys and harlequin girls  
Will you dance to this beat, and hold a lover close?**_

The music suddenly changed rhythm into an impromptu chorus of slow melodies that just ached to be pushed up in tempo. And with this, their movements changed once more. Fingers sliding along bare skin, lips brushing each other with wistful passes.

Another dip, though this time, Cagalli leaned back, Kira's fingers sliding up her thigh as her leg lifted to his hips. As she was pulled back up, her thigh still in Kira's grasp, her chest pressed against him, she spoke, "You're holding me and feeling every inch of me as if I'm your reason for existing."

_:.:He just didn't stop touching her. The car windows were all steamed up now from the body heat that was being released and Cagalli felt as if she was on fire. She didn't think she could feel this intense; this excited. Every part of her body had been touched and kissed by him and when he kissed her on her lips, she made sure that he knew that she was enjoying this, that she wanted this to continue. She ran her fingers down his chest, his eyes burning within their heated gaze and suddenly the passenger seat had been tilted back so that she was directly under him. She smiled slyly before pulling him back down for another passionate kiss:.:_

He smiled, his eyes lustful as she pushed herself away from him, one of their hands still connected tightly as he spoke, "You're letting me go as if you're being ripped in two because you're ripping your soul in half in the process."

_:.:She pushed him away as he breathed her name with intense yearning but as soon as he stopped touching her and literally worshipping her body, the coldness of the storm came back to her as if she needed his touch; his warmth. She also called his name and he was kissing her once more as she whispered to him that she wanted more. He smiled back at her, admitting just how much he wanted her and how the mere sight of her naked body sent a pleasurable shiver down his back:.:_

She flushed as she twirled back into his embrace, his arms around her waist as he pulled her back close to his thumping chest. They swayed like that for a few seconds before she breathed in a yearning tone, "Touch me like you're going to have your way with me right here, right now on this dance floor."

_:.:And then he was inside her and they were moving against one another within the small space of the passenger seat of his car in the middle of the countryside in a storm that neither heeded. Each movement, each touch, each brushing of lips sent an intense feeling travelling from groin to head. Neither mattered except the two of them together. Amber met amethyst as it had so many times before, but this time there was something different there. Some need that neither had experienced. Something that neither, at that moment wanted to end:.:_

And suddenly the beat began to crescendo into a tremulous of cadences and fervent flourishes as it headed towards its end. Everyone seemed to know this as the sea of dance movement began to become rough with emotion and intense movements.

_**Dance to this beat**  
_

After another rhythmic twirl, Kira pulled her close, her arms wrapping around his neck as she lifted her entire body to lean against his, his hands supporting her back. He continued to move, her legs sliding towards the floor until her heels were once more matching his fast movements.

Both were breathing heavily, their skin scorching to the touch and as Kira's hands moved along her skin, Cagalli could feel her pulse rising even more. Whenever they were closely connected, she could feel Kira's erratic heartbeat and she was sure that he could also feel hers. She closed her eyes at the intensity of it all as she realised that if they were the only ones dancing in this large room, they would have progressed to further than the limitations of lustful dance.

A final pause within the beats of the music and suddenly the ending had arrived. Within seconds, amethyst met amber, their foreheads touching and their lips mere whispers away from each other. That final beat and both of her hands were on the side of his face, the tips of her fingers buried within his damp locks as he had one hand on her lower back, his fingers scrunched within the folds of her dress as his other hand held one of her legs bent, her heel above the floor at his side.

_**And hold a lover close**_

The beats of the music died away, but the erratic beating of their hearts continued.

Around them, partners had begun to separate and clap at the band who took a bow and once again began to lead into a calmer waltz.

The twins cum lovers had not moved.

"And now we've finished…finished as if we've changed each other for life," he breathed.

_:.:And then sparks flew in front of their eyes as the heat between them met its culmination. She arched into him and he leant into her, their grips tightening. And then all was left was the beating of their erratic hearts and the sound of their breathing which still masked the sound of the weather which had not let up:.:_

Cagalli began to laugh slightly as Kira let go of her leg and pulled her even closer, "Kira…"

He smiled, "What is it, Cagalli?"

"You know that I'm not lying to myself anymore, right?"

"Yes, I know Cagalli."

There was something about the way he uttered her name which made her want him to say it even more, "You were wishing, right? Wishing for the vertical expression of dance to become horizontal?"

His eyes lit up and she smiled back as he replied, "Yeah…"

Her laughter died away, her smile changing to the serene type though there was some seriousness within her amber orbs. She caressed his face gently, his grip on her lower back tightening, "I want you, Kira. I want you to fuck me. I want you to…make love to me…right now."

Their eyes had been connected during the entire exchange of words. There was no expression on his face, his grip on her back the same strength as before.

It was obvious that he wanted her as much as she wanted him. Everything that had happened during the evening and the past week told her in mind, but instinct confirmed it. Why the suspense? She instantly knew the moment he smiled at her words, his eyes lighting up with a mixture of slyness and seriousness.

He spoke, his husky voice heavy with emotion, "I'm wondering whether I should make you wait as you've made me these past two weeks."

Her eyes widened, her blood flowing with instant anger. She pushed him away slightly, her arms falling to her sides, "Kira! But…"

Without warning, he had grabbed her hand with co-ordinator speed and had pulled her back to him, his lips sealing over hers.

Instant sparks. The kind that make people gasp and smile and want more.

To be honest, he had a point, Cagalli reasoned. He'd probably been on the edge for two weeks wanting her, but never taking by force.

It was quick kiss. The moment that Cagalli wrapped her arms around his neck, he had pulled away, his locks falling into his eyes and his lips in a smile. He still held her though.

"However," Kira breathed, "the teasing stops here. Let's call it quits; we've suffered enough. I could never do that to you know that we're both seeing things rationally."

"Damn right, but you were thinking right from the beginning," Cagalli replied, smiling as he smiled. She then relaxed her facial expressions and continued, "I…I'm sorry for all this…this stupid farce, I…"

He hushed her, smirking slightly, "Wow, I thought that I'd never hear you actually admit and say sorry for this aloud. You usually stay brash all the way."

She frowned, jokingly hitting him lightly in the chest, "Hey! Shut up Kira. I know what I want and I strive to get what I want, in political and relationship affairs."

He grabbed her wrists, his eyes softening, "I'm sorry too, Cagalli. I… I said some harsh things to you tonight and acted like a total jerk. I didn't mean them. I just…I guess that's what desperation does to people."

Kira caressed her palms slightly as she whispered that she understood and that she'd said some awful things too.

He spoke again, "I've known from the beginning of this what I've wanted. That night changed my life because before, I would never have touched you like this. I know that I want you right now as well and nothing is going to stop me from taking you. I'll stop at nothing to hear you scream out my name countless times tonight."

She tilted her head, leaning in close to her twin, "Well Kira, let's see if you can uphold to that statement and make my throat red raw."

They paused, their gazes locked before Kira suddenly began to pull Cagalli out of the sea of dancers towards the stairs. Her heels clacked on the floor, his grip tight and urgent. She began to run faster, and then they were out of the crowd and in the bar area. A few times, they had to halt their progress as people walked in front of them, Cagalli bumping slightly into Kira's shoulders.

As they passed the end of the bar nearing the stairs, a flash of blue and emerald caught their eye and Athrun called out to them both. Neither of them replied, or even turned. They continued on their journey up the stairs, their hands clasped tightly together as if they had always been together since birth.

At the bar, Athrun frowned at the retreating pair before swivelling back around to the bar looking indifferent and taking a sip of his drink. He was sure that they could've heard him and he wondered where the hell they were heading in such a rush. He hunched his shoulders at himself, forgetting all about it.

Meanwhile, upstairs, heels and shined shoes moved across the carpeted floor before Kira stopped outside one of the doors, producing a keycard from his pocket. Within a moment, the card had been swiped and the door opened. He pulled her inside, immediately shutting the door and without wasting time slammed Cagalli gently against the back of the door and kissed her passionately in the dark, the music muted within the room.

She responded immediately, his tongue probing her mouth as his fingers ran through her locks. Cagalli moaned into his mouth, slipping his blazer jacket off his shoulders, his hands leaving her hair to make it fall to the floor before they were caressing her face as his lips left hers to trail down her neck. She arched her body into his, her head falling to the side to give him more access. Her amber eyes closed on their own will as her body instantly heated.

_**Let's get these teen hearts beating  
**__**Faster, faster**_

This was what she wanted to feel: utterly helpless under his skilful and loving ministrations. Every touch left a burning sensation on her skin, her mouth opening with gasps and mewls of his name. She could see how much he wanted her. She could feel how much he wanted her. His lips left her collarbone where she was sure he had left a perfect mark and Kira began to take his own clothes off. She copied, their clothes a hindrance to their wish of skin on skin.

"You're so beautiful," he whispered, taking her hand and kissing her knuckles romantically.

_**I've got more wit**_

They fell onto the cool covers of the soft bed and once again their lips joined. Cagalli moved her lips against his, arching into his touch. She could kiss him for hours, she concluded, her fingers in his chestnut locks before running down his already perspiring chest. He nipped her lower lip slightly as they broke apart for air, his eyes glowing serenely in the dark.

_**A better kiss**_

His hands began to roam all over her body, her hands clenching in his hair as he kissed along her chest and stomach, his hands sending sparks behind her eyes. She called out his name, his head lifting to look at her, asking her to call out his name even more. Cagalli smiled, caressing his face before he continued to touch her heated skin.

_**A hotter touch**_

He touched her for a long time before she couldn't take it anymore and she began to also touch him. Kira enjoyed her touch just as much as he loved to touch her and see her reaction. Wherever she touched, he felt his heart beat even faster than before, his lust for her rising with every passing second. It wasn't long before he couldn't stand the teasing any longer and he was sure that she felt the same.

_**A better fuck**_

Then he was inside of her, and they pushed against each other in an instinctual rhythm which related to the heat they had felt between themselves on the dance floor. Amethyst bore into amber, the darkness within the room somehow sending shadows over their features. Their breathing was raspy and heavy as they strained against each other, their rhythm building as their lips found each other.

_**Than any boy you'll ever meet,  
**_**_Sweetie you have me_**

Kira and Cagalli were close to the edge and they could feel it in their veins as he began to move faster, varying his position to give her the best possible feelings. Her hands found his cheek before moving his damp locks out of his eyes, watching as they fell back into place, his eyes strained and intense with need and love. Another loving kiss and they both fell over the edge, each other's name escaping their lips in throaty cries, clutching each other as if not wanting the moment to end or as if they felt as if they were going to be swept away within the ecstasy.

_**Dance to this beat**_

They collapsed against each other, breathing heavily and their lips connecting to try and make the feeling between them last longer. Kira slid out of her, before pulling her body close to his. Cagalli made herself comfortable against the pillows and twisted sheets, her arms and legs entangled with her lovers. She moved herself as close as she could to him, needing to feel his heartbeat. Her pushed some of her blonde locks behind her ear and kissed her softly, their faces remaining as close as their bodies were. The music below was still muted.

_**And hold a lover close**_

This was what she had been looking for. Gazing deep within his amethyst eyes, she felt her heart swell with emotion. That first time within the confines of the car were brought back into her memory and she realised just how much she loved him. So this was what love felt like: utter helplessness in the arms of another. Nothing had ever been so intense in all her life. Nothing had ever felt so _right_. She really needed him and loved him. The question of their family relation was no obstacle in her mind when she felt just how pure she loved him.

"I love you…" Kira whispered, kissing her eyelids chastely, "I mean, I _really_ love you…"

Damn, he had beaten her to it.

Cagalli interlaced their fingers and then hugged Kira tightly, her lips right next to his ears, her eyes closed, "I _really_ love you too…more than anything, Kira. I…Kira…"

He hugged her back, feeling her tight and deep embrace and they stayed like that for a while, as if drawing strength from each other and Cagalli was utterly surprised to feel her eye watering up, a few tears escaping her eyes to land on her lover's neck. He pulled back slightly, a smirk on his face, "Well, I thought I'd never see the day when I'd make you cry tears of happiness."

She glared at him, rubbing her eyes, "Jerk! Shut up…Remember that I'm still the older one in this relationship."

He smiled, running his hands lightly over her neck, "Yeah, if you want to be. Remember that…you're always going to be with me."

_**No, no, no, you know it will always just be me**_

Cagalli straddled him, her hands on the pillow on the sides of his face. She leaned over him, his hands at her hips, the sheets twisted around them as she breathed onto his lips, "There is no other besides you."

_**Let's get these teen hearts beating  
F**_**_aster, faster_**

Lips upon lips once again, the temperature within the room once again rose, the music from below still muted. They let themselves go within each other's arms while downstairs, the music played on endlessly, the people who were still dancing unaware of the sensual yet forbidden relationship happening above them.

It had started out as a simple formal party concerned with raising funds for World Culture and to enlighten the Princess about other Lands with alcohol and dancing. You know, that kind of party where people lose the toils of their daily life and actually have fun.

And it had ended into so much more for Cagalli and Kira because with their hands interlaced and their hearts loving, it was sign of a bright and loving future ahead.

_**Let's get these teen hearts beating faster**_

And when people within the Orb cabinet meeting the next afternoon commented on the happiness and pleasant mood of their Princess, she could only smile with rose tinted cheeks that the party had certainly 'enlightened' her as they had hoped.

Well, maybe not in the way they were thinking.

And nobody saw the small secret smile she sent to Kira, who was in the meeting leaning against the door, who winked back seductively.

Cagalli certainly knew where she wasgoing with him once the meeting was over…

* * *

Well, a month later and this fanfic is finished! I'm not too sure about the ending as I really wanted it to link more with the rest of the fanfic, but I like it nonetheless. So please review! It helps me to write and to write better! **:.:smiles:.:**

I told you it was bordering on the edge of a full blown lemon **:.:laughs:.:**


End file.
